1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for voice recording in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various services are provided for users of an electronic device. For example, an electronic device supports a telephone function as well as various functions including, for example, web page browsing, contents playback, Social Networking Service (SNS) activity, sound recording (voice recording) and playback, video recording and playback. The electronic device can receive a sound (or voice) using a microphone while performing functions of telephone, voice recording, or video recording. In order to support the above-described functions, the microphone of electronic device receives a sound and converts it into an electric signal.
While performing the sound recording, users can be located at various distances and directions from the electronic device, according to the sound recording environment, e.g., an interview, a conference, a speech, and daily activity. However, the sound recording environment, which determines the distance or direction between users participating in the sound recording, is not considered, and the sound (or voice) is simply recorded. Accordingly, the quality of the sound or voice recording can be deteriorated due to distance differences between users (for example, a speaker) and an electronic device (for example, a microphone). Specifically, it is difficult to record a high quality voice for all users. Further, it is difficult to distinguish individual speakers when playing a sound recording file, and information corresponding to various sound recording environments (for example, locations and directions of speakers) is not intuitively provided.